We're losers
by 12LeviAckerman25
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the new boy meets the loser, Lucy Heartfilia and they immediately become friends. What will happen when the most popular girl in school starts a rumour about the two? How will they take it and will become of their friendship?
1. You got me

I don't own FairyTail.

The new boy. That was what Natsu was. He always hated change and this was no different. He just moved to Magnolia with his dad and sister. Natsu was unique. He was ruggedly handsome but everyone, all his life, made fun of him. More importantly, his hair. His unusual coloured hair always drew the attention of everyone, but not in a good way. His hair was cherry blossom pink. He's never dated anyone because they all thought he was either gay, eventhough he specifically clarified it to everyone that he wasn't, or he was a delinquent. But over time, he actually became one. A delinquent, that is. His sister on the other hand was a sweetheart who loved everyone and everything and even wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. Everyone loved her because she was so cute and small. And then there was their father, Igneel. A handsome man with a dark red hair, and a very toothy grin. Natsu looked much like him, though their attiudes were completely different. Igneel was like Wendy, loved everyone and everything, and loved by all.

Natsu lay in his new room on his new bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed as he pushed himself up and grabbed his school bag. If he lay there longer, he was going to be late. He placed his beanie on his head, with some of his hair poking out and wrapped his lucky scarf around his neck. He was definitely going to need it, if he wished to survive the day.  
"Are you going to school, Natsu?" Wendy popped into her brother's room. She smiled sweetly at the teenager in front of her.  
"Yeah, do you want me to take you to school?" Natsu asked his sister.  
"No, it's fine. Dad is taking me, but thanks for the offer. Hope you enjoy being a senior" Wendy answered back with another smile and left the room. Natsu sighs as he exits his new home and jumps into his car. He starts his engine and leaves to go to school.

Ten minutes later, he finally arrives and parks his car. He walks towards the office, knowing he has to get his timetable and a locker. As he walks by, people stare at him, though he is unaffected. Natsu knows they're staring at him and the whispers are most likely about his hair but there's no stopping them. He's fought so many people over the matter, he grew used to it. He also grew used to not having any friends too. This caused people to be afraid of him. He was a loner, and he was fine with it. It used to bother him but not anymore. It's just how peple were. He was reaching the office when suddenly, a person runs into him, knocking them both over on the floor, causing paper to fly everywhere. Natsu opened his eyes to find a blonde girl lying on top of him. She had big, round glasses on but Natsu recognised them to be fake, mere glass. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she realised what she was doing. She jumped off the surprised boy and her face was VERY red.  
"I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me, I was rushing to the library and didn't look where I was going. Are you ok?" She asked with a concerned and caring voice. Natsu was silent, frozen in spot, looking at the blonde."So? Are you ok?" She asked once more. Natsu had finally broken out of his trance.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly, surprised that she wasn't looking at his hair, that she even dared to speak to him. He was used to being ignored, even if someone bumped into him. But her, she is apologising and asking if he was ok. She was picking up her papers but there was a lot so Natsu decided to help her. They picked up the rest and she neatly shaped them together to their orginal way.  
"Thank you so much, and once again, I'm so sorry." She said, looking at the floor.  
"No problem" Natsu said quietly, still looking at the girl. She started to walk away and Natsu couldn't help but ask.  
"Hey, what's your name?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around hesitantly.  
"I'm Lucy. And you?" Lucy asked. Natsu gulped and for the first time in a long while, grinned.  
"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you around." Natsu said, his grin not leaving his face. He headed towards the office, grinning like an idiot. Not a care in the world. For a long time, no one bothered with him, but she made him feel accepted. As he reached the office, a group of girls walked by him, giggling at something. Natsu chose to ignore them but when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around quickly.  
"Are you the new boy?" A blue-eyed girl asked him. Her voice was quite high and he found it a little annoying.  
"Yeah, why?" He asked blankly. She smirked at her friends and tured back to Natsu.  
"I'm Lisanna Strauss and you'll be my rebound." She said with a sly voice. Natsu's face scrunched up at the thought of her being his girlfriend.  
"Yeah, no thanks. I'm better off by myself. Go find someone else." He said with a smirk as he turned around and continued towards the office.  
"You will be mine." She screamed back to him as he just walked forward. He was laughing at how she sounded like a little kid, wanting a toy. But he wasn't a toy. He was a human being and just because he was hot, he didn't want someone to be with him just because of his appearance.  
"Hello dear, are you new here?" The office lady suddenly broke Natsu out of his deep thought.  
"Yeah, I came to get a schedule and a locker." He replied as he faced the young woman.  
"Okay, let me just get it printed off." She said as she typed on her keyboard. Natsu sighed and started leaning on the table.  
"Here it is. Now for your locker... there, locker 18L" She gave him the combination and handed hm the timetable. As Natsu began to walk away, the woman stopped him in his tracks.  
"Wait, I'll need to send you to a guide, someone who will help you find your way through the school." She explain to the pink haired senior.  
"That's ok, I can find my way around." He said.  
"Nonesense, the school is enormous. you should find Lucy Heartfilia and give her this note." Ahe said as she scribbled something on a small post it note.  
"Wait, who?" He asked once more.  
"Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be in the library right now. There is still 10 minutes 'till lessons start."She said with a smile as she gave him the note.  
"Lucy? Huh?" He mumbled as he walked away.

"You will regret ratting me out Heartfilia." Natsu heard the faint voice of a guy as he entered the library.  
"Please, Sting. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was you." He heard the sobbing voice of a girl he made out to be Lucy. He paced towards where the people's voices were coming from, finding three people in the furthest corner of the library. He hid behind a bookcase to hear more of the conversation.  
"You stupid little, fat bitch. I'll ruin you. Your reputation is already low but the number of your friends will decrease so low when I'm done with you." The blonde guy, Sting, Natsu guessed, said to the crying Lucy.  
"Please, Sting, Rogue. I never wanted to cross you. Please don't hurt me." Lucy whimpered once more as the two guys were going closer.  
"So, what's the plan Sting?" The black haired guy, Rogue said to his asshole friend.  
"Well, we'll dump paint on this little rat and then, we'll post it all over social media with the comment 'colourless bitch, not so colourless anymore'." He said proudly. Natsu started laughing at this and all of them turned around to look at him.  
"Who the fuck are you and why are you laughing." Rogue asked Natsu with a confused tone. Natsu continued to laugh at Sting's plan.  
"That plan... it's so stupid." Natsu laughed on as he felt tears coming from his eyes. He was very amused.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Sting asked with an angry tone. Natsu's laughter died down as he started leaning against the nearby bookcase.  
"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Problem?" He asked with a smirk. He was gonna have fun scaring the living shit out of these bastards.  
"Yeah I got a problem. You interupted my time for revenge. You're gonna pay too." Sting said with a serious face. Natsu straightened up and walked over to Lucy.  
"You ok?" He asked calmly. Lucy looked surprised, surprised about how the new boy was defending her, and now, asking her is she is alright.  
"Y-yeah." She mumbled as she looked down at the floor.  
"So, you two shit sticks, what the fuck could have this innocent girl done to you that was so bad you want to humiliate her so... badly?" Natsu asked with a serious tone. He hated bullies. Especially when the other person had no way to defend themselves.  
"Why do you wanna know?" Rogue snapped at the pinkette. Natsu gave them both a death- stare before giving them a grin.  
"So at least I know why you two are harrassing her before all your teeth are scattered in this room." He said, still grinning. Lucy's head turned to look at him with fear in her yes.  
"You little douchebag, you think you're high and mighty but that pink hair says something else, you queer." Sting spat out. Natsu's grin disappeared and his expression changed. He wasn't amused anymore. They were now attacking him too, and that topped it all off. He swung his fist and hit Sting square in the jaw, knocking him on the floor. Lucy yelped at the sight of blood coming out of Sting's mouth. She quickly realised Natsu was serious. Waiting for a blow to arrive to Rogue, Lucy shut her eyes as tight as possible, but nothing hapened. Rogue was helping his friend up, both leaving the library cursing. Natsu turned to Lucy who was now staring at him in amazement. No one has ever stood up for her like this. No one has ever fought for her. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue, and handed it to Lucy. She took it and gently wiped her eyes.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you in any way?" He asked, looking at her wrist which was red.  
"Sting grabbed my wrist pretty strong so I think I'll have a mark but nothing else happened. Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Lucy said with a sniffle. Natsu sat down on the floor and looked at his knuckles which were becoming red.  
"I promised my dad I wouldn't get into any more trouble and here I am, punching a dick for harrassment." Natsu said to Lucy as he took his cold bottle of water out and wrapping it in his clean PE shirt, handing it to Lucy.  
"You shouldn't let it swell up. This'll help." He said as Lucy took it. She sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." She said, while putting the bottle on her wrist. The cold felt good and she let out a sigh.  
"Can I ask you a question?" She turned to Natsu. Natsu shrugged.  
"Yeah." Lucy sighed once again, preparing to ask her question.  
"Why did you help me? I mean, you could have just walked away before you got into trouble too. So why stay and defend me?" She asked. Natsu closed his eyes, ignoring the pain in his knuckle.  
"I couldn't just leave an innocent person behind. You didn't look like someone who did bad things to people on purpose. And you were crying, which meant that he was scaring you and you didn't feel safe. No matter what people say, doesn't matter if you are a girl or a boy, a child or an adult, I can't just ignore a cry for help." Natsu said as Lucy listened. Tears started to pool in her eyes and before she knew, she was crying. Natsu jumped up and took out more tissues, hurrying.  
"Here, take some tissues. Is everything alright? Was it something I said? Please don't cry." He rambled on as the crying Lucy curled up into a ball.  
"No one has ever been so nice to me. I have no friends to help me or protect me and here you are, the new boy, a stranger helping me and protecting me. Do you want something from me? Money? Test answers. No one is nice to me just because. They all want something." She continued. Natsu sat back down and without thinking he put his arms around the girl. Lucy was hesitant but she placed her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his shoulders. She felt safe and happy, right there. Her tears stopped and her breath went normal again. She let go of the teenage boy but he held on. Suddenly he spoke.  
"I'm just the same. I've never had any friends and everyone always bullied me. The only time they'd talk to me was when they made a comment about my hair, so don't worry. I know and understand your pain." Lucy just listened to him and suddenly he let go of her. "Can I ask you a question?" Natsu looked at his hands.  
"Sure." Lucy responded.  
"Why do you wear fake glasses and stuff you shirt?" Natsu said as he looked into Lucy's eyes. Lucy's smile turned into a surprised face.  
"How did you.. When? How?" She couldn't make any normal sentences. "When you bumped into me in the corridor, I had a good view of your glasses and they were just mere glass, meaning they're fake. And now when we... hugged, it didn't feel natural, there are pads in your shirt to make you look bigger. So why? Why do all that and put up with bullying when you would probably be the most popular girl in school." Natsu told Lucy his observations. Lucy was speechless. No one in two years has ever realised what was actually going on.  
"It's because, umm. Can you keep a secret?" She asked him, whispering.  
"I don't have friends to tell so what have you got to lose." He answered.  
"I was the popular girl in my other high school, Lamia Scale but a guy made a bet that he can get into the pants of me and my best friend, Sherry. He succeeded with Sherry and I was next, he tried to come onto me but I pushed him off of me and told him he was a douchebag. The next day, Sherry hated me because she heard from someone that I tried to hook up with her new boyfriend. Everyone in the school thought I was a whore and no one talked to me anymore, so I moved schools but never wanted to be a popular girl again, so I took action and pretended to be fat and I hid my face with big glasses." Lucy shared her story with Natsu. He just sat there, not knowing her past was just as bad as his.

The bell ranng, telling the whole school to get to class.  
"What do you have now?" Lucy asked the still frozen in spot guy next to her.  
"English with Mr Loki." He answered.  
"Oh, me too, I'll take you." Lucy said enthusiastically.  
"Only if you're okay walking with a friendless loser like me." She added. Natsu whipped his head to turn towards her.  
"You're not friendless, you got me. And sure, let's go" The delinquent corrected the blonde. She smiled as bright as the sun and said,  
"Ok, let's go!" 


	2. I made friends

As the two entered the room, Lucy went to sit in her usual space and Natsu went to talk to his new teacher.  
"Um, I'm new here." He said bluntly as the teacher noticed his presence.  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'd like you to sit next to Gray Fullbuster, the half naked guy in the back." Mr Loki said to Natsu. He walked over to his seat and plopped down next to the said teen.  
"I'm Gray, are you the new kid?" Gray asked him.  
"What do you think?" Natsu asked in his usual grumpy way.  
"Ok, sheesh. I was just saying hi." The raven haired guy mumbled under his breath. As all the students entered the classroom the lesson began. Natsu kept looking over to Lucy who paid attention all lesson. From time to time, people would throw paper at her or a pencil but she ignored it all.  
'How does it not affect her? People just treat her like shit and she brushes it off like they're compliments? How does she do it?' Natsu thought. He was surprised to actually see all the people that were bullying her.  
"Yo, Stripper, why do people always bully that Lucy girl?" He asked Gray who was quite focused on a small drawing.  
"I don't really know, she seems like a nice person but for some reason, everyone treats her like shit." Gray answered back, a little bothered by the nickname.  
"If you think she is such a nice person, why aren't you friends with her?" Natsu asked in a very judgy voice. Gray looked down at his piece of paper, ashamed.  
"I don't know. Maybe you're right." He said as he looked at Lucy. Natsu felt a sense of accomplishment. He got Lucy a new friend and maybe even for himself. This school seemed better than his other one.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" Lucy called out to Natsu once they saw each other at lunch.  
"Yeah, is something wrong?" He asked his new friend. Lucy laughed a little as she responded.  
"No, everything is alright, even better, I made friends." Her eyes lit up as she looked at Natsu.  
"That's great." Natsu said as the blonde smiled at him.  
"I asked them if you can come sit with us and they said you can, come on." She squealed as she grabbed Natsu's arm and started dragging him towards a table. His throat was dry. What if these people didn't like him? Or thought he was weird? But Lucy looked so happy. They arrived at the table which had eight people sitting there.  
"Hey guys, this is Natsu. The friend I was talking about." Lucy said to her new found friends. She sounded so happy.  
"Uh, h-hey." Natsu said as he felt uncomfortable with them. He didn't know who they were and didn't know if they would accept him.  
"Hello! We should introduce ourselves." The red-headed girl spoke up. Natsu for some reason felt intimidated by her.  
"I'm Erza. Student body co-president." The red-head, Erza spoke once again.  
"Hey, you already know me. And by the way, it's Gray, not Stripper." Gray said as he grabbed his jello.  
"My name is Juvia. It's nice to meet you, Natsu." The blue-haired girl, Juvia introduced herself with a smile and turned to Gray, watching him eat in amazement.  
"I'm Levy and this is Gajeel. Don't mind him. He's a grump." Levy spoke up after an awkward 2 minutes of Juvia telling everyone how and why Gray is the most handsome man on earth. Natsu looked at Gajeel and Gajeel looked at Natsu.  
"This may sound weird but Gajeel and I are cousins." Natsu spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at him and Gajeel with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, Pinky here is related to me. Somehow." Gajeel teased his cousin. Natsu was always fighting with him, and being around new people didn't stop him.  
"You wanna go, Metalface?" Natsu grumbled to the pierced guy.  
"Hell yeah!" Gajeel shouted back. Erza suddenly stood up.  
"Gajeel, Natsu. Calm down or you'll get a beating from me. I don't tolerate bad behaviour." She bellowed to the fighting guys. They both immediately stopped and said in unison.  
"Sorry." Gajeel sat back down next to Levy and rested his head on his hand. Next, a blue-haired boy with a weird tattoo under his eye spoke up.  
"I'm Jellal. Student body co-president. Nice to meet you." He sad softly. Natsu looked at one of the girls on the table that looked really alike to the girl who offered him to be her rebound.  
"Hey, I'm Mirajane Strauss. I'm guessing you're looking at me because you've met my sister, Lisanna." She spoke up. Natsu gave a small wave and almost everyone has introduced themselves except for one girl. She was holding a bottle of liquor in her hands and had a swimsuit top on, wth brown 3/4 pants. Natsu felt she might have been the wild one of the people.  
"That's Cana. She's a heavy drinker so she's mostly out of it but once you get to know her, she's really nice." Mirajane spoke once more. Natsu nodded as everyone went back to what they did earlier. Lucy went to the table and sat down next to Levy. She patted the seat next to her, gesturing him to sit down. He slowly paced over to her and sat down with a small thud. He felt uncomfortable, and anyone could have seen it. Suddenly, Lucy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"It's ok. I don't feel quite confident around them yet either." She whispered to the tense Natsu. He looked at her as he relaxed his body. Something about her chocolate brown eyes made him feel safe. She smiled at him as she pulled a book out of her bag. Natsu looked at what the book's title was and realised it was a Tokyo Ghoul manga. He immediately brightened up at the thought of Lucy liking the same manga as him.  
"You like Tokyo Ghoul?" He asked the blonde. She whipped her head to turn to him.  
"Yeah! You too?" She asked enthusiastically. Natsu nodded as he pulled out his own book out of his bag.  
"Who's your favourite character?" He asked.  
"Touka. She's so pretty and strong. And her kagune is so awesome." Lucy said as she flipped to a page with the said character on it. "Same, I totally ship her with Kaneki." He said as he studied his book. Every detailed inch of it. He felt relaxed when reading manga, or watching anime. Not bothered to care about his problems, wanting to live in those worlds.  
"Me too. They would make such a great couple." Lucy said as she turned her page. They continued to talk about all kinds of manga and anime.  
'Hmm, she's a pretty cool chick. Her opinions are quite like mine.' Natsu thought.

The school bell rang twice and all students rushed to their next lessons. All day, Natsu heard comments about his hair, his looks and his past. No one knew the full stories. They all knew segments and then filled them in with their own opinions. It was the last lesson of his first day. History. Natsu hated it more than he hated school. And he loathed school. He never understood why it is important to reminisce about the past. He never cared about what happened in 1965 October 4th. It was a day like any other. He was sitting at the table next to Lucy's. She sat beside a girl called Yukino. Natsu sat beside someone called Jet. He seemed like an ok person. Natsu shot Lucy stares from time to time, only to see her so focused on her work. Every now and then she would scribble down some notes she probably found important. Natsu looked at her hair, which was all in place. No hair stood out. She looked perfect, she was perfect. So why didn't people want to be friends with her? Natsu was baffled. She seemed to be such a nice person. So why did no one like her? Suddenly he felt a tug on his hoodie from his right. Exactly from where Lucy was. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him.  
"Hey, I need to leave early. See you in school tomorrow!" She whispered to her friend. He lifted an eyebrow.  
"Why do you have to go earlier?" He asked. Lucy looked down at her bag as she picked it up.  
"I'll explain tomorrow. See ya." She waved as she walked up to the teacher and handed him a note. The teacher nodded and Lucy headed for the door but before she left, she looked back at Natsu who was still looking confused at her.

Lucy rushed to her car, which was in tip-top shape. She smiled and sat in. She put her seat belt on and turned on the ignition. Suddenly, someone knocked on her window and Lucy jumped at the loud sound. She looked at the source of the sound and saw the bluenette friend she had made today. Levy opened the door and sat in next to Lucy.  
"Hey, Lu!" 'Lu?' Lucy thought. "Can I catch a ride with you. All the others have things to do and I'd have to walk alone." she said as she smiled at the blonde next to her. Lucy's face brightened up.  
"Yeah, of course. Just fasten your seat belt and tell me where you need me to drop you off." She said with a wide smile on her face. They left the school and as Lucy drove, they talked and talked. Lucy found out that Levy was a bookworm like her and that she wants to be the first person to read Lucy's novel. she agreed reluctantly to which Levy screamed. They both exchanged phone numbers and took some pictures together. As Lucy pulled up in Levy's driveway, Levy moaned.  
"Aww, I was having so much fun. Do you want to come in? I can show you my book collection." Levy said eagerly. Lucy thought for a minute and accepted the offer and entered the McGarden residence.

Lucy's jaw dropped the moment she entered Levy's room. It had three large bookcases, all filled with books. Lucy walked over to check them out as Levy sat down at her desk and started clearing away some space. Lucy skimmed through the titles, recognising some. Levy smiled at her friend's curiosity.  
"Have you read all of these?" Lucy asked as she noticed a particular book.  
"Yeah, a couple of times. For some reason, I enjoy reading it over and over again." She answered as she grabbed a book from the floor. Lucy looked at the book that caught her eye and tried to think about why it looked so similar to her. Levy noticed Lucy's interest in her book and asked.  
"Would you like to read it. It's one of my favourites." Lucy looked at her friend.  
"Could I? Something about seems familiar to me." Lucy said as she took the book from the shelf.  
"Of course. I hope you'll like it just as I did" Levy said with a grin.  
Lucy slipped the light book into her school bag and walked over to where Levy was. Levy stood up and jumped onto her bed and gestured Lucy to sit next to her. Lucy did so and sat with her legs crossed. Levy grabbed a plush that looked like a panther, but chibi. Lucy found it adorable. "So, what's going on between you and the new boy Natsu?" Levy suddenly asked with a sly grin on her face. Lucy immediately turned red and looked down. "N-nothing, h-he just h-helped me o-out with a-a little problem and then w-we became friends. N-nothing else." Lucy barely managed to squeeze her words. Levy laughed ta her blushing friend.  
"Well, if I didn't know, I'd have thought that you two were a couple." Levy snickered into her hand. Lucy buried her face in her face as she said 'no' over and over again.  
"You two looked so lovey-dovey at lunch and history!" Levy continued.  
"I can kind of understand lunch but what about history? We barely spoke a few a words, and then I left." Lucy asked, a little less red than she was a moment ago.  
"Natsu kept staring at you, did you not notice. I was sitting right behind him and all I saw all lesson was him sneaking glances at you. It was so adorable.!" Levy cooed. "Wait, he stared at me? Why?" Lucy asked, more herself than Levy but Levy answered anyway.  
"Duh, he likes you. At lunch, he only felt better after you two talked. He can't keep his eyes off you. Do you need more proof?" Lucy looked at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs. 'What if he does like me? Nah. He's just being nice. Nothing else. Just friends.' She debated in her took out her phone and started going through it.  
"I just added you on Insta. Do you have Snapchat?" She asked she pointed t her phone. Lucy took hers out and they added each other on all kinds of social media. Lucy then looked at the time which was 5:46.  
"I have to go home now but this was nice. Next time, you can come over to my house."She said with a smile as she stood up from the bed. "Yeah. I can't wait. And see you tomorrow." Levy said as Lucy left her room. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, getting into her car. She drove away with a smile on her face and her favourite music blasting on the radio. She was finally happy. Finally happy to go to school and spend time with people.

 **Hey, I'm the weirdo who wrote this. Well. I wrote this chapter and was about to post it when I realise it was really short so I tried writing more to it. It kinda feels rushed so when I feel like it, I might edit it.**

 **If you like the story, though that's hardly possible, then review or something, about what you think of it, what I could change, or do. I want to write a story that those few who read it, enjoy.**

 **Thanks! I'm out!**


	3. Stop hiding!

Lucy entered her house... ahem, mansion and walked towards the kitchen. As she expected, a pink haired maid was busy cooking. Lucy sat down on a bar stool and took an apple from the fruit bowl that was in front of her. Virgo turned around and greeted Lucy.  
"Are you home from school, Princess?" Lucy nodded and took out a notepad from her school bag that was next to her. She looked through her notes, which she would use for her future test and exams. This was how she would spend most of her afternoons, studying in the kitchen, beside Virgo, who cooked dinner. Many would consider this to be boring and nerdy but Lucy enjoyed the company of those who know the real her and not the one she pretends to be. Virgo suddenly walked out of the room, though Lucy didn't notice. The only thing she saw was a lavender coloured envelope being handed to her by Virgo. Lucy looked confused at the maid as she never got any letters, mail, anything.  
"Princess, this came in the mail today." Virgo told her. Lucy was still confused. What could it be? Who is it from? She wondered as she took it from Virgo's hand. She carefully peeled it open and peered inside. She took out a card which she was surprised, it was an invitation. It read:  
 _I invite you, Lucy Heartfilia_  
 _to my Masquerade ball._  
 _Please wear a long ball gown_  
 _ &_  
 _a mask._  
 _Sincerely, LJ_  
Lucy read the invite over and over again. She didn't understand. Why would someone want to invite HER to a party? More specifically a ball. And even more importantly, who was this 'LJ' and what did he/she want? Lucy was full of questions and figured Levy might have some answers, so she decided to ask her the next time she see's her.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Lucy yawned as her alarm rang, loud. She always wondered why it was so loud. Maybe Capricorn tempered with it so she can't sleep in. She pushed herself out of bed and trudged towards her bathroom. A quick shower. That always helped Lucy wake up fully. She sang a beautiful song her mother taught her long ago as she showered, the cold water washing away any sleepiness she had. Lucy walked over to her closet and looked in.  
"What should I wear today? Jeans with... a hoodie." She said out loud as she pulled clothes out. She also grabbed some sneakers and slipped them on. Tuesdays were always Lucy's favourite. Most people would rather choose Friday or Saturday but Lucy didn't. She ran downstairs to grab breakfast, oatmeal. It was her go-to breakfast. Easy and tasty. Especially with some honey. She skipped around the kitchen, preparing her meal. Virgo never made Lucy breakfast, only on the weekends or when she was sick. Lucy enjoyed cooking, almost as much as baking. She sat down and began munching down her oatmeal while reading the book she borrowed from Levy. It was fascinating. A guy called Storm and a girl called Gina started solving a crime but soon started falling for each other, but were too afraid to say anything, afraid it'll ruin their friendship if the other didn't feel the same. Lucy always believed that if you love someone, you should say it to the person, before it's too late. But what did she know about love? Only what she read in books and what her mother told her. So she had no idea what true love felt like. Virgo stormed in to find Lucy almost choking on her spoon from the surprise visitation from the maid.  
"Princess, there is a boy here to see you. He is taking you to school." She said, getting her breath back. Lucy's eyes widened at what Virgo had just said. A boy? Came? To pick up her? She was baffled. She wiped her mouth, grabbed her school bag and book and went towards the front door where the mysterious male stood. He had his hood on so Lucy couldn't tell who it was. She cleared her throat to capture his attention and it worked. The boy turned and Lucy was shocked to see a soaked Natsu standing in front of her.  
"H-hey. How come you're picking me up?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.  
'Why am I picking her up?' Natsu asked himself the same question. For some reason, he just did so. He looked up where Lucy lived and drove over. He felt like a total creep but it was for a good reason.  
"Can't a guy pick up a friend, to go to school?" He finally asked with a grin. Lucy smiled at him with a small blush on her cheeks.  
"Okay then, let's go." She replied as she walked up to him, both walking out the door and leaving to go to school.

As they walked into school, Lucy felt something wet drop on her nose. Then another one. And another one. It started raining slightly and suddenly, it was pouring down upon the two teens. Lucy hurried towards the school, as Natsu did the same but not before they were both soaked.  
"Well, this was fun." Lucy said with a smile on her face. Natsu felt His hair, dripping with the rain water as he ran his fingers through his pink locks. Lucy and Natsu headed towards the library as that's where Lucy spent her mornings. When they entered and sat down, Lucy took out a book from her bag and started reading. Natsu tapped his fingers on the table, bored out of his mind. He didn't like reading, except for manga. And all of the books in the school library were boring. He sighed as he lay his head down on the table. After 5 minutes, he had enough and remembered something he was going to ask Lucy.  
"Hey, Luce?" He whined as he lifted his head. Lucy looked up from her book, interested in what he had to say.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked putting the book down on the table. Natsu took a breath.  
"You haven't told me why you had to leave early yesterday." He said. lucy sighed and took a strand of her hair and played around with it.  
"Oh yeah. That's right. Well... it's because of my bullies. If I don't get to my car in time, they'll vandalise it. Once, they keyed the word 'NERD' on my door. I had to get it fixed." She said as she continued to play with her hair. A frown appearing on her face. Natsu looked at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. She did nothing and they treat her like shit. It enraged Natsu. For some reason, he felt... protective of Lucy, and didn't want to ever see her unhappy. Just then, an idea popped into his head.

"Ok. Well, can you do me a favour?" He said with a grin. Lucy looked up at him, puzzled by what he had meant.  
"Um, sure. What is it?" She asked.  
Take off your hoodie and glasses." He demanded. Lucy's eyes widened.  
"Fuck no." She huffed. Natsu laughed at her cursing.  
"You said you'd do it." He said with a puppy-dog face. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  
"No. No way. Nuh-uh. Not happening." She disagreed, repeating the word over and over again. Natsu then, being himself, grabbed Lucy's glasses and quick as a lightening, pulled it off of her. Lucy in her surprise yelped. She tried grabbing the glasses from Natsu but he just pulled it away from her, and before she realised, he snapped it in half and handed the remaining parts of what used to be Lucy's glasses.  
"NATSU! What the hell did you just do? You broke my glasses!" She screamed at Natsu who just stood there, grinning.  
"If you won't take off your hoodie, then we'll start with your glasses. Stop hiding and start accepting who you are and how you look." He said as he sat back down. Lucy hit him on the arm as hard as she could but Natsu barely felt anything. No one knew, since he always wore baggy clothing, but he was muscular. Six-pack and everything. He laughed a little at Lucy's attempt to hit him.  
"Luce, just please, for today. Don't wear glasses." He pleaded. She looked at him, her eyebrows still furrowed.  
"Fine, and my name is Lucy. Not Luce." She corrected him. Natsu chuckled a little and said.  
"I know, but that's your nickname from now on." He said as Lucy picked her book back up and continued reading.

"Yo, Flame-head, are you joining any sports." A half-naked Gray asked Natsu.  
"Maybe I will, Ice princess." He said with a grin. It was lunch time and the whole gang sat in the cafeteria. It was raining a lot outside so no one really wanted to eat out there.  
"Oh? I didn't take you for a jock, Natsu." Erza said as she placed a bit of her strawberry cake into her mouth. Natsu turned to look at the red-head he started to be afraid of.  
"Yeah? Well, I like sports. They help me relax." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Sports don't help you relax. They make your heart beat faster. It's exercise not meditation, idiot." Gajeel said, leaning back in his chair.  
"Do I look like I give two shits, Metal-face?" Natsu shouted at his cousin. Gajeel hit Natsu in the stomach and Natsu did the same but the fight was quickly broken up by a furious Erza.  
"No fighting. Haven't I made myself clear?" She asked with the scariest face Natsu has ever seen. Lucy laughed at the cowering boys and soon, Levy and Gray joined in.  
"Hilarious!" Gajeel mumbled sarcastically as he sat back down with a bump on his head from Erza's hit.

"Today we have a project!" Mr Loki said to the loud class. Everyone let out moans as they all hated projects.  
"You'll be working in partners, decided by me, creating a small book. It can be about whatever you want as long as it is age-appropriate." He said as he handed out the task sheets to everyone.  
"The groups are the following. Sting and Yukino. Rogue and Minerva. Mirajane and Laxus. Cana ad Bacchus. Gray and Juvia. Levy and Gajeel. Lisanna and Bixslow. Erza and Jellal. And lastly, Natsu and Lucy. There will be no partner changing allowed." Mr Loki said, emphasising the last part. Some people groaned, Gray being one of them.  
"Gray-sama! We'll be working together. Isn't it wonderful? Let's write a story about our love." Juvia screamed as she ran over to the shuddering Gray.  
"Kill me." He whispered to Jellal who just chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

Natsu walked over to Lucy who was reading the task sheet that was handed out.  
"Ok, we're working together." He said as he sat down next to busy blonde who was taking out a notepad.  
"So, what should we write the story about?" She asked eagerly chewing on the end of her pink, unicorn pen.  
"I dunno. A princess and a dragon?" Natsu suggested. Lucy jotted it down and thought for a second, chewing on her pen once more.  
"hmm, You should come over this afternoon. We can work on the project." she said closing the notepad. Natsu shrugged and agreed.  
"I'm dropping you off at your house anyway so what the hey. but I'll have yo tell my dad. He's a bit strict when it comes to my after school 'activities'." He said creating quote parks in the air. Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well, he thinks that I'm smoking and drinking. I tried it once and it was awful. Why doesn't he just trust me." Natsu rambled on. Lucy listened to him but suddenly Lisanna slammed her hand down on their table. She looked at Lucy and smirked.

"Did you finally lose the glasses, nerd? Trying to be cool? Well, your ugly ass will never be liked. Accept the facts and move on. And you, stop hanging out with this boring bitch. Ditch her and be with me. I can make you popular." Lisanna said with an evil smirk on her face. Lucy looked at Natsu who was looking at Lisanna.  
"Really? You'd make me popular?" He asked. Lisanna's smile widened as she nodded. Lucy looked at Natsu and felt a heaviness in her chest.  
"No, thanks for the offer. I don't associate myself with heartless bitches who treat people like shit." He said with a bored look on his face. Lisanna's smirk turned into an angry expression.  
"Ditch this bitch. Now." She screamed, which Mr Loki heard.  
"Detention, Miss Strauss." He said as he sat down at his desk. Lisanna hissed at Lucy and Natsu and stomped away, towards Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Minerva.  
"Nice!" Lucy said to Natsu who was smirking at her.  
"I won't let them treat you like they did before. Never again."He said with a serious face which made Lucy blush.  
"Thanks." She simply said, looking down at her closed notepad.

 **Ok, well. I'm not really sure how long this chapter is, exactly, but I hope it's good enough. Thanks for the nice reviews, they made me really happy and inspired.**

 **Sorry, by the way, if you like Lisanna. I needed a queen biotch and like all the other stories, it's Lisanna. I do have some plans for her, either still evil or nice. Not sure yet. I guess we'll find out.**

 **Review with ways this story can go in.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Stop Lucy!

Lucy was sitting beside Levy on her maths lesson, bored to death. Even Levy was bored. The teacher talked about inverted functions which Lucy found incredibly pointless. She tapped her pen on her notebook when Levy poked her arm. She focused her attention on the petite girl who sat next to her.  
"Are you bored?" Levy whispered the question to Lucy. Lucy nodded. Levy sighed as she rested her head on the table.  
"Oh, I just remembered, I was invited to this masquerade ball by someone called L.J. Were you invited?" Lucy asked levy, whispering. This caught Levy's attention.  
"Yeah. L.J. I wonder who it is." Levy said.  
"I was hoping you'd know who it was. I guess not." Lucy said, disappointed. Levy patted her on the back.  
"That's ok. At least I'm going with a friend." She whispered to the blonde. Lucy smiled at her as she 'tried' to pay attention to what her teacher was talking about.

"Luce! There you are! I've been searching for you everywhere." Natsu said, breathless to Lucy.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to give a book back into the library and it took a little longer than expected. Let's go." She said with a smile. Natsu eyed her carefully but decided that the weird feeling was nothing. Lucy wiped the tear that formed in the corner of her eye when Natsu wasn't looking and walked up to be beside him. They reached Natsu's car when Lucy looked at it.  
"Your car is pretty impressive, but what's with the flames?" Lucy pointed at the flame decals that were on Natsu's car.  
"Hey! Flames are cool. They make my car faster." Natsu said trying to sound cool but earning a laugh from Lucy.  
"You know that's not possible, right?" She giggled. Natsu grinned at her.  
"ANything's possible, Luce. You just gotta believe." He said as he opened the door for her. Lucy thanked him and sat in. When they went to school in the morning, she didn't have a good look at the car but now, she examined the dashboard. It was all high-tech stuff that she didn't understand and was sure that Natsu didn't understand either. He sat into the driver's seat and put his seat belt on.  
"Are you cold? Do you need the heat on?" He asked Lucy pointing at a button. Lucy nodded slightly and Natsu started pressing multiple buttons until Lucy felt the warmth radiating from the car.  
"Heh, this car has some pretty cool features, kinda like you."Natsu said. 'WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT? I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!' He screamed mentally, realising the words he had uttered. Lucy blushed a very deep red and looked out the window so Natsu didn't see. 'Did he say that? Like, really say that to me?' Lucy wondered as she stared at a puddle. Natsu started the car and began driving in the opposite direction of the school. There was an awkward silence but it was broken by Natsu.  
"Sorry about earlier. I don't know why I said that." He said quietly. Lucy smiled at him.  
"No problem. It was nice of you to say though." She added.

Driving up to Lucy's mansion, Natsu was once again in awe. When he went there in the morning, he barely looked at the house, but now... He was amazed.  
"Welcome to the Heartfiliia residence." Lucy giggled as she got out from the car and headed to the front door. Natsu's mouth was wide open, not sure of what to say.  
"When we go in, we go straight to my room. If you hear someone, don't turn around. Just keep going." Lucy said with a serious face.  
"Why?" Natsu said confused. Lucy sighed.  
"I have this maid, she's more like family though but she gets weird when I bring people around. So, please? " She opened the large door and headed towards the grand stairs that stood in the hall. Natsu followed her, without making a sound. on the third floor, they reached a room with a big 'L' on it. they entered and Natsu was amazed.  
"Wow. Your room is huge. And, wait. Is that a king sized bed?" Natsu said as he stared.  
"Yeah, it's king size. And my room may be huge but it's not a big deal." She said giving out a small laugh. Natsu walked over to her bed, on which he jumped onto and stretched out. Lucy found it a little weird but said nothing.  
"So what's with all the books."Natsu asked sitting up. Lucy looked at him as she was taking out some comfy clothes.  
"I read in my free time and trust me, I have a lot." Lucy added. She took out a tight light blue shirt and a black legging. She went to the bathroom to get changed.

Natsu has never been in a girl's room before if you don't count Wendy. lucy's was mostly pink and white, the usual girl colours. Natsu got up and walked to her desk. He saw a couple of things lying there. Pens and pencils in a pot, a stack of papers on the side that read 'Don't touch'. 'Wait, what is that. What could be so secret? Natsu took the first page the stack and started reading it. 'Is this a novel? Did Lucy write it?' He thought to himself. He set the paper back down and decide to check out some other things too. This time, it was her wardrobe. He wondered what kind of clothes Lucy wears. He pulled out a drawer which just happened to contain her bras inside. He stared at the variety of them. 'Why does she have so many, and why are they so big?' He asked himself. Just then, he heard Lucy opening the door and quickly shut the drawer. He ran back to the bed nd sat back down, Lucy not noticing a thing. She went back into the room, wearing her regular clothes. once again, Natsu was in awe. 'Lucy is so... hot. Now I understand the bras. How can she hide 'that' so well from the school?' Natsu was dumbstruck. He had no idea.  
"So, since you suggested the princess and dragon idea, I was thinking maybe we could put a twist on it." Lucy said taking out two notepads from her desk. Taking two pens, she handed one to Natsu and a notebook.  
"W-what do you mean?" Natsu asked still shocked from seeing the real Lucy. Lucy thought for a second.  
"Well, how about the dragon has a human form, and they fall in love. No prince. The princess and the dragon. What do you think?" She asked Natsu, sitting beside him on the bed with her legs crossed. Natsu nodded.  
"What should we call it?" Natsu asked, taking his baggy jumper off, revealing a rather tight shirt which made Lucy stare. They both just found out something about each other that no one else would know. But Lucy had to ask him.  
"I don't know but can I ask you a question?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked her in the eyes.  
"Sure, what is it?" He replied. Lucy chewed on the end of her pen and finally got the courage to ask him.  
"Why, why do you wear baggy clothes? I mean, you already know why I do but why do you?" Natsu looked down at his lap as he thought of how to answer the question she had just asked him.  
"Well, to be completely honest, it's kind of hard to explain but if I had to, I'd say it's cos all my life, everyone thought I was a delinquent. I hated it when they called me that. When I was around 8, I started doing martial arts. I still do it. And with all the training I have done, I'm pretty muscular if I do say so myself." He chuckled at the last part.

"Being called a delinquent and being well-built, it's not a good mix. So I wear bigger clothes that sag and don't show my 'real' self. It's kind of similar to your reason."He continued. Lucy smiled at her lap. 'So we're more alike than I thought.' She stood up and went towards the door.  
"I'm gonna get some snacks. Anything you want particularly? Popcorn? Chips? Candy?" She asked as she opened the door. Natsu shook his head to say no and Lucy left. Once again he was all alone in her room and he did not want to repeat what he did before. It was way too uncomfortable. He sat there waiting for Lucy when he suddenly heard a crash from downstairs. He got up and went to the door to hear things better. There was another crash and now he heard Lucy shouting something like,  
"Get the jell out!" or "Get the hell out!" Of course, Natsu assumed it was the latter so he went downstairs to check on Lucy. As he reached the end of the stairs, he headed towards the kitchen, fro where he heard the noise from.  
"Hey, Luce. Is everything... Who's this?" Natsu said as he saw a dark brown haired male standing in front of Lucy, holding at least two dozen roses.  
"Yes, everything is fine Natsu. Dan here was just leaving." Lucy said with an angry tone. Natsu looked at the guy and the guy looked at Natsu.  
"Lu-pi! How could you cheat on me? I love you. You love me! How could you cheat on me with him?" The guy, Dan, whined to Lucy who was getting more agitated by the second. Natsu figured she would snap any minute.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! DON'T COME BACK OR NEXT TIME I'M CALLING THE POLICE." Lucy screamed to Dan as she literally kicked him out of her home. Natsu just stood there, watching it all happen.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. He's just so... UGH!" Lucy tried explaining.  
"Does he... do that a lot?" Natsu asked. Lucy, not sure of what he meant, asked.  
"What do you mean?" Natsu cleared his throat.  
"Well, harass you. He was saying things like 'he loves you' and 'you love him'. I could clearly see you were agitated, meaning you don't actually." Natsu said. Lucy sighed as she walked over to the kitchen counter and started picking up pieces of broken glass.  
"When I went to my old school, he asked me out. He seemed so desperate so I said yes but it was only a pity date. I even ended it early, telling him that it wasn't going to work out and that we could still be friends but nothing more. He clearly didn't get the message and started telling people we were going out. I clarified to him that I wanted nothing to do with him but he just didn't accept it so soon he started stalking me. I didn't notice for a while but then I saw him multiple times when hanging out with my friends." Lucy went on.

"After a year, I was starting to get mad because he would stare at me in class and write love letters to me and put it in my locker. On Valentine's Day, he gave me a life-sized teddy bear with dozens of roses. Eventually, the school noticed this and told him he is not allowed to talk or interact with me anymore. He didn't listen. He started sending notes that said things like 'I may not be able to talk to you in school but that doesn't mean I can't watch you sleep!' I was going to file a restraining order but then the incident happened and I left school to come here." Lucy sighed once more. Natsu listening to her every word, looked at her wrist which happened to be bruised up. He was going to ask about it but Lucy began talking again.  
"A couple of weeks ago, I started receiving texts from him, though they were anonymous. They were really creepy, telling me about the things I did. Like what time I was showering and what kind of toothpaste I was using. Suddenly, today he showed up in the kitchen as I came downstairs. I was just getting a glass when he popped scared me so much I dropped it and then I shouted at him about breaking and entering and he just told me he loved me. I grabbed another glass but he grabbed my wrist and made me drop it. By then I was scared. I'm so happy you came down." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She looked up at him and before he realised it, she hugged him tight. He was frozen on the spot. He only knew her for two days and they've hugged twice. It felt weird but comforting at the same time. He placed his arms around her and was now embracing her too. Lucy let out a sniffle as she buried her face deeper into his chest. He felt warm and smelled like men's cologne, but not too much of it, just slightly.

'She smells like vanilla. Why am I smelling her? But I can't stop' Natsu thinks as he takes another deep whiff of Lucy's scent.  
"Princess, I... oh. I see you have 'company'." A pink-haired maid suddenly interrupts. Both Natsu and Lucy pull away quickly, blushing deeply.  
"No, it's not what you think. Wait, Virgo!" Lucy shouted after the maid. Natsu was rubbing the back of his neck, too embarrassed to say anything.  
"D-do you still want some snacks?" Lucy asked, picking up the pieces of glass again.  
"S-sure..." Natsu stuttered.  
'The fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I say words properly? Ugh.' He mentally slaps himself a couple of times.  
"Do you need help?" He asked to be polite. Lucy, throwing out what remained of the glass, looked at him.  
"I'm done, don't worry." She replied to the question.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Lucy, I was meaning to ask you, what happened to your wrist? It's all bruised up." Natsu pointed out as he was scribbling things down into the notebook. Lucy immediately looked at her wrist and put her hand over it.  
"N-nothing." She lied.  
"That is clearly not nothing. Did someone who hurt you ?" He pressed on.  
"Lisanna. That's all I'll say." She said with sadness laced between her words. Natsu sighed.  
"Why the hell is she such a bitch?" Natsu asked Lucy as she popped a popcorn in her mouth.  
"She wasn't always like this, you know? Mira told me she was one of the kindest people you'd ever meet. A near-death experience completely changed her." She explained. Natsu listened as he looked around the room.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Natsu asked, looking at a picture of Lucy as a child.  
"No, I'm an only child. Though I've always wanted siblings." Lucy replied, sipping some Coke some Coke from her glass.  
"I have a little sister. She's 13. Her name is Wendy." Natsu said as he looked through all the photos, hanging on the wall. Lucy smiled to herself as he cutely touched a picture.  
'Wait, what am I thinking? Cute? Stop Lucy. You barely even know him.'

 **Ok, so this is the fourth chapter. It's a little longer than the previous one but not too much, like 300 words.**

 **Not much to say so, thanks for reading.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Bye, weirdo

**FairyTail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Why can't you get anything right you dimwit?" A voice in the school hallways was heard by Natsu. He went towards the sound, interested in the fight.

"The fuck is wrong with you Dan? I told you to make her fall in love with you and you just allow her to kick you out of her house? You should have begged her to be reasonable then seduce the fuck out of her or some shit. You incompetent moron!" The one and only Lisanna was screaming at the brunette Natsu had met the other day.

'The hell? Lisanna was behind that?' Natsu wondered as he tried to hear them better.

"She's strong, my Lu-pi. That's one of the things I love about her." Dan said with weird hearts appearing in his eyes. Lisanna huffed as she gave him a death stare.

"Shut up and just get together with her so I can be with Natsu." The white haired girl screeched as she readjusted her mini skirt and started walking away.

"You know what I can do, now don't cross me ever again." She spoke once again but this time, dead serious. Natsu gulped.

'Looks like she can be quite scary when she wants to...' He gulped once again when feeling someone tap his shoulder.

"Natsu, can I talk to you?" The small-bluenette, Levy stood behind him.

"Uh, sure." He said confused.

"Let's go to MILKovich Cafe, ok?" She said as she twiddled her thumbs. Natsu thought for a moment but decided to go.

"Um, ok?" He said as he was still unsure of what the heck Levy wanted from HIM. He didn't know her, she didn't know him so what could be she want to ask him?

IN THE MILKOVICH CAFE

"Hey, Ultear! Can I have a hazelnut latte? What would you like Natsu?" Levy asked as they sat in a booth of the earlier mentioned cafe.

"I guess I'll have a coffee. Black, no milk." He said as he looked the black haired waitress in the eyes. she smiled at him as she left to fulfil their orders.

2So, Levy. What did you want to ask me?" Natsu said as they got their beverages. Levy looked at her drink and flushed bright red.

"G-GAjeel is you cousin, right? Well, I kinda sort maybe l-l-like him." She finally spurted out. Natsu jaw dropped.

"What the-?" Was all he could say.

'Metal face has an admirer? How? Why? WHY?' He wondered as Levy just sank in her seat.

"I was gonna ask you if you could do me a favour." She said after taking a sip of her latte.

"Y-yeah. W-what is i-it?" Natsu was still in a daze.

"Could you maybe ask him who he likes? He told me he likes a girl and she's in this school but I just can't figure it out and it's killing me. Please?" She pleaded him with puppy-dog eyes. Natsu just stared at her.

"I'm pretty sure it's you but yeah, I can ask him. Though it will prove to be difficult since he's such an asshat, he can't have one normal conversation." Nastu spoke his mind as he finished his drink.

"Well, I have to go, my sister has soccer practice and I promised I'll watch her play." He stood up putting on his coat and setting down money on the table to pay for both of their drinks, leaving right after that even though Levy refused the service.

'So? That thick-headed bastard has an admirer AND a crush. Such a wussy little idiot. Though, I guess it's time for him to become a normal person. Liking girls and stuff.' Natsu thought as he headed to the park that was close to his new home.

"That's my sister! Yeah! Go, Wendy!" Natsu shouted as he watched his little sister kick a goal. He cheered on as they played a practise match.

"Natsu! You came!" Wendy ran over to her brother after practice was over.

"Of course. I couldn't miss it for the world!" He said as he messed up her hair.

"Ok, what's up with you? You're so different. You're smiling, laughing, coming to my soccer games. Just last week when I asked you to buy some gum for me while going to the shop, you told me that I'm needy and I should buy it myself. That hurt you know!" Wendy said as she tears started to pool in her eyes. Natsu gulped, remembering the incident, about how sorry he felt for her when he said that.

"I'm really sorry Wendy. In the past, I was like that but now, I have friends, even if I don't know them well yet. Like Lucy, Gray I guess. Maybe Levy. My point is that I'm sorry for how I used to be. I want to be a better person. Will you forgive me?" Natsu said as he looked his smaller sister in the eyes. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

Tackling him to the ground, Wendy hugged her older brother with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course. I love you Natsu!" She said as Natsu hugged her back. Staying like that for a couple of seconds, Wendy pulled away.

"Let's go home. I'm sweaty, hungry and tired." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed home with her brother.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Hey, dad!" Wendy shouted to her father who was in the kitchen. The dark red haired man poked his head out to see his son and daughter taking their coat and shoes off.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I thought you said you needed to do something this afternoon!" Igneel enquired as he went to talk to his children.

"That something was to go to Wendy's football practise. What did you think I was doing?" Natsu asked as he headed towards the kitchen where the smell of delicious food seemed to draw him in.

"W-well, that's new. By the way. How was it? Hard or easy?" The man turned towards his daughter. Wendy smiled as she held up a thumb.

"It was awesome. Especially since Natsu was there. He really supported me, shouting my name from the stands and all." She said happily to her father.

'Looks like Natsu is finally growing up and accepting the world and all the love it provides for him.' Igneel thought as he went back to the kitchen to find his son already biting the chicken leg he has made not even 3 minutes ago.

"Natsu! Dinner is in 20 minutes. The salad isn't even ready yet. Put that down and wait like any normal person would!" Igneel said as he threw a tea-towel at him. Natsu chuckled as he put the meat down on a plate and headed for his room.

Remembering that Lucy gave him her phone number the day before, Natsu texted her. Getting a reply almost instantly, Natsu jumped on his bed and made himself comfortable.

THE TEXTS

[NATSU] Hey!

[LUCY] Hi!

[NATSU] What's up?

[LUCY] Not much. How about you?

[NATSU] Well, I just got home after my little sister's football practise but before that, I had a really weird conversation with Levy.

[LUCY] Really? What was it about?

[NATSU] Well, I guess I can tell you. She told me she likes Gajeel and asked me to find out who he likes.

LONG PAUSE FROM LUCY

[NATSU] You still here?

 _Luce is writing_

[NATSU] Luce?

[LUCY] OMG I can't believe it. This is so cute. How long has she liked him for? What does she like most about him? Do you think they'll ever get married? I hope they will. And what about babies? I bet they'd have twins or something. They'd be so cute. Especially if they take after Levy. Wait, what did you say to her? You better had been nice to her and said he probably liked her too. If not then you will endure my wrath. Levy is so sweet and Gajeel is so... well I don't really know him but I really think they'd make a great couple. Gosh, this is so cute. Was Levy blushing? Was she embarrassed? I bet she was!

Natsu read her long text. Not sure of what to write he thought for a second. Then a couple of seconds.

[NATSU] Well I'm gonna try to answer all your questions, I guess. I don't know. I don't know. Maybe. I said what you would have, probably. Kinda. Very. Did that satisfy you?

[LUCY] Yes, very!

Igneel called up to his son that dinner was ready and to get his 'idiot ass' down there.

[NATSU] Sorry, Luce. Gotta go. My dad is calling for me. See ya in school tomorrow.

[LUCY] Bye, weirdo.

[NATSU] Bye, weirdo.

 **So, it took me long to write this chapter. I've been wanting to but time has not been on my side. School is seriously stressing me out. Since I live in England and I'm in Year 9, I'm choosing my GCSE options this month, in February. I'm pretty sure I will take Art since it's one of my favourite things to do.**

 **Enough about that, I wanted to cause drama in future chapters regarding Lisanna and Dan. I'm still not sure how I will do things but I guess I'll figure it out along the way.**

 **As always, leave reviews about how I can improve and stuff.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. She was Lucy

Lucy opened her eyes, hearing her annoying alarm clock beeping again.

"Beep! Beep! Yeah, I get it!" She shouted as she turned it off and turned over to have a light snooze. Suddenly, like always, Virgo stormed into the blonde's room and started dragging her out of bed.

"Princess, it's time for school." She said as she was almost tearing off Lucy's pyjamas. The said teen shrieked as she finally got free from the maid's grasp.

"Fine, fine. I'm awake. God, you're pushy!" She mumbled as she readjusted her pyjamas. Going up to her closet, she decided to wear jeans with a different hoodie again. That was her go-to outfit, so why break out of habit? She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Walking towards the kitchen, she heard people talking, a male voice and a female voice. She made out the female one to be Virgo but the other one was hazy, quiet. Entering the room, she saw her new friend, the pinkette sitting on one of the barstools chatting away with the other pinkette.

"Princess, the boy is back." Virgo said, finally realising that the blonde was standing in the doorway. Natsu turned around and flashed a grin to Lucy.

"Hey, Luce! How're ya?" Lucy was just standing there, unsure of what to say. Finally realising that they were both staring at her as if she was an alien, she spoke up.

"H-hey Natsu. I'm ok. How about you?" She asked as she sat down beside him. Natsu rubbed his eyes comically as he started telling her how tired he was and how long he had to be awake to do his Science homework. Lucy laughed and asked if she could see it. He rummaged through his backpack when he finally pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. He handed it Lucy who just sat there, wordless.

"Natsu, what is this?" She asked after reading the piece of paper. Natsu raised an eyebrow, gesturing he didn't know what she meant. Lucy sighed as she looked into her backpack and pulled out a folder that held all her homework neatly, showing Natsu what it should look like.

"Well, the homework was to explain in detail what enzymes are and their uses. You wrote that they are a 'drippy' thing and that they do 'stuff' with the body. I don't think that will be enough for Miss Libra!" She explained as she handed his homework back to him. Natsu groaned loudly as he tore up the piece of paper.

"I'm so dumb. I don't know anything. Please help me, Luce. Please?" He begged as the blonde bit into an apple. She started chewing on it slowly to annoy him a little and then swallowed.

"Ok, I came to a conclusion!" She declared as she put down the apple. Natsu just tilted his head in confusion.

"Con- what?" He asked stupidly as Lucy deadpanned. She sighed once more.

"Conclusion. A decision. Do you not own a thesaurus?" She asked, getting up and grabbing her apple in her hand. Natsu grabbed his bag too and they headed for the door.

"Luce, how would I own a dinosaur?" Natsu asked, chuckling. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"A thesaurus isn't a dinosaur. It's a type of book. You look up words and it gives you other words that mean the same thing. Like the word 'said'. You could use the word 'told'." She explained to the pinkette who just listened quietly.

"You're so smart, Luce. I would never have found out about the thesaurus by myself." He praised her, making her blush. She turned her head to cover it up.

'Why is he always complimenting me. My face always gets so heated up at his comments. Damn it Natsu.' She thought as she smiled to herself. Natsu noticed this and just had to comment on it.

"Why are you smiling like that Luce? You look like a weirdo." He pointed out. Lucy looked at him with an angry expression.

"I am not a weirdo, don't call me that." She scolded him with her hands on her hips. They continued walking to school when Natsu spoke up.

"Weirdo." Lucy heard this immediately hit him in the arm as hard as she could but once again, nothing. He barely felt her hand touch him. He laughed at how she tried to hit him again and again.

"Why doesn't it hurt. You said you were built but I didn't know you were THIS built" She rambled on about how a girl should always win to which Natsu laughed and teased her about.

Suddenly a car stopped next to the and a very cocky Sting scrolled down the window and smugly grinned at them.

"Oh look. The brainiac and the delinquent. Can it get any more pathetic?" He said to whoever sat beside him. Lucy's smile disappeared at the comment. Natsu started getting angry again.

'Don't say anything, just go. Don't look back, just go.' He repeated the mantra over and over again in his head.

"Oy, fucktards, look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted to them, Lucy finally gave in and lifted her head but felt a strong arm, encircle around her slim waist. She looked at Natsu who just shook his head and they continued walking.

"Tsk, you're not worth my time!" Sting said as he drove away in his sports car. Lucy and Natsu kept walking, Natsu's arm still around Lucy's waist, holding her as if she could break any second, like a porcelain doll.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said, looking down at her bruised wrist. She finally realised that Natsu's arm was still around her, blushing scarlet red at the warmth, that she very much enjoyed, coming from the boy next to her.

'Should I say something? I should say something, but...' She thought about it when finally deciding she should, Natsu let go. Lucy was embarrassed beyond comprehension at the fact that she was indeed sad that he did.

They kept walking, an awkward cloud hanging over them.

"So, do you want to come over and work on the book?" She asked blushing again. Natsu nodded and smiled in response.

'I keep hanging out with him, say things I don't mean to. What is up with me?' She wondered as they continued walking to school.

'We keep hanging out. But why? We barely know one another. Why did I put my arm around her waist? Stupid Natsu. Stupid. I could have just put it on her shoulder, so why go for that spot? Agh. Fuck. This is so confusing!' His mind was a puzzle, one he could not solve. He wanted a reason for why he did those things but he found nothing.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed after a long while of silence. Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong?" She asked smiling slightly. Natsu looked at her realising he said that out loud.

"N-Nothing. It's all fine!" He tried reassuring her. She just laughed at the teen.

"You call me a weirdo but you're just as weird as me!" She continued laughing. Natsu joined in, forgetting all his troubles, which seemed to happen every time the blonde was around.

 **LUNCH TIME**

"Lucy!" Juvia ran to Lucy. Lucy was startled but she smiled at the bluenette.

"Hello, Juvia. Is everything ok?" She asked as the girl calmed her breathing. She grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and stared at her.

"Can Juvia trust you with this sensitive information?" She asked, still eyeing Lucy. Lucy simply nodded as an answer. Juvia grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Lucy, I don't know if you've noticed but I like Gray." Juvia started, making Lucy laugh a little.

"It'll be the anniversary of our meeting soon and I don't know what I should give him." She admitted as she played with the hem of her coat. Lucy's eyes widened.

'People usually don't celebrate the meeting of each other. Looks like she really likes him.!' Lucy thought as she smiled to herself.

"So, how long have you two known each other then?" Lucy asked, walking alongside Juvia. The girl smiled to herself and blushed.

"413 days!" She announced, looking up at Lucy who just deadpanned.

'413? Who celebrates such a weird number? I guess love makes you do crazy things sometimes.' She giggled to herself, putting her arm on Juvia's shoulder.

"If you want, I can help you decide!" Lucy suggested to Juvia who's eyes brightened up at the kind offer.

"Juvia would love that. Thank you, Lucy. When should Juvia and Lucy meet up to discuss? And where?" The blue-haired girl planned ahead, Lucy answering most of her questions.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Lu! Lu!" Lucy's ears perked up as she was about to sit into Natsu's car.

"Levy? Is everything alright?" Lucy asked concerned for her new friend. The short bluenette breathed heavily after running all the way to her, from one end of the parking lot to the other.

"Yh-yh-yeah. I-I ju-sst need to-to catch my breath." She panted, holding her chest. Lucy just smiled.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school? I have nothing to do and I thought maybe you're free. It's okay if you're not, it's just that you're pretty cool and I kinda like that someone else other than me loves books." She rambled, looking down on the grey and dirty pavement which had multiple skid marks painted across it.

"Well, I was sort of going to do the English project with Natsu but the three of us could hang out." She said cheerfully, grabbing Levy's wrist and pulling her towards the black car with flames on it that belonged to Natsu.

She practically shoved Levy in the backseat and sat in the passenger seat. Natsu nervously waved at Levy who waved back just as nervous. Lucy put on her seatbelt and Natsu started the car, leaving the school and turning up to the main road.

"Natsu, is it ok if we work on the book tomorrow or something? Levy asked if she can hang out with us and I couldn't refuse. What do you say?" She asked as fumbled around with the radio. He agreed and gave them both a grin.

After 5 minutes of static, high-pitched opera singing and a couple of songs from the 1870s, Lucy finally found a normal song that was moderately new.

"Levy, where do you want to go? There is this fair opening today. We could change and meet there!" Lucy showed a poster on the side of a building. Levy just shrugged and told them she was fine with anything. Natsu first dropped the blue haired teen off and told her he'd pick her up in 30 minutes, then dropped Lucy off.

"Bye Natsu, see you soon!" Lucy waved as she ran into her home, running upstairs in a hurry, ignoring anything Virgo could have told her.

 **AT NATSU'S HOUSE**

"DAD! DAD!" Wendy shouted to her dad, running out of her brother's room, her brother following close behind. Igneel just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"WHAT?" He shouted back, not noticing the small girl that ran towards him, crashing into him. Losing all balance, Igneel fell to the floor, knocking over an expensive vase. He huffed in anger.

"What the hell do you two dim wits think you're doing?" Running around the goddamn house like a couple of six-year-olds. Grow up." he scolded them, making the two clean up what remained of the vase.

"Anyway, Wendy, why were you screaming?" He asked his daughter. Natsu went back to his room to change into a comfortable shirt, leather jacket and jeans combo.

"Natsu is going to the fair. With two girls today. And one of them has a crush on Gajeel. Can you believe it? Someone has a crush on Gajeel. I always thought he was too grumpy for girls to like him." Wendy gossiped with her father until Natsu reappeared in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing Wendy filled you in already, dad. I'll be back whenever. See ya!" And he disappeared out the door, not waiting for a response from Igneel.

"That kid is such a nuisance. I love him but God, he can be a handful!" He said to his daughter who just laughed at the remark.

 **PHONE CALL**

 **Natsu:** _Hey Luce, I'm coming to pick you up, are you ready?_

 **Lucy:** _Yeah, I'm just trying to decide which one of my jackets I should bring. Maybe this one. Nah, I need something else. Eureka, good old leather jacket!_

 **Natsu:** *chuckling* _Who still says 'Eureka' anymore?_

 **Lucy:** _I do. And what's wrong with 'Eureka'?_

 **Natsu:** _Nothing. Don't worry. Keep doing what you do._

 **Lucy:** _Have you picked up Levy yet or am I first?_

 **Natsu:** _I'm just about to pick up Levy, you're next. Gotta go, I'm here. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. Kay?_

 **Lucy:** _Kay!_

 **END OF PHONE CALL**

The short bluenette skipped out of her house in a hurry and was about open the back seats when she realised Lucy wasn't there yet.

'Perfect opportunity!' She thought as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, this is the first time we're talking where I don't have a favour to ask you." Levy already started rambling. Natsu began to drive as she properly introduced herself, saying more information than she should like height and IQ.

"Well, enough about me, I wanted to talk about your relationship with Lucy. So, do you like her!" She bluntly asked the rosy-haired teen.

Natsu began coughing violently at the question making him swerve slightly.

"N-no." He choked out between coughs to Levy who sat there, praying that Natsu won't someone or something.

"Luce and I are just friends. Like, we just met. So we're newly friends." He explained, finally getting in a normal state again.

"No, Lucy and I are newly friends. You and 'Luce' are like best friends already. You two constantly hang out. You're the reason the whole group started becoming friends with her in the first place. She owes her friends to you and I think she deeply admires you for that. I hardly know her but I know she has deep, not understood yet, but deep feelings for you. You must have realised it by now. What are you blind?" Levy continued all the way to Lucy's home, only becoming quiet when taking a look at Lucy's home.

"What the-?" She muttered as she intensely stared at the large building. Natsu chuckled as he texted Lucy he was waiting outside. In about two minutes she emerged from the house wearing her clothes that did not hide her figure. She was Lucy and Natsu couldn't help but smile.

 **Ok, again it took me a while to write this chapter but I was just so lazy. Not even going to lie, lazy. Then when I finished it, it made no sense, so it took another couple of days to figure out what to change. God this is hard. But I guess that's what this is about. Trial and error.**

 **Like always, review and stuff.**

 **'Nuff said, see ya next time!**


	7. Silly Lucy!

"Lu?" Levy simply could not find the words to what she has just seen. Lucy laughed nervously.

"Hehe, this is the real me..." She trailed off. Levy gaped at her in surprise.

"Real you? You're like a goddess. What the hell. Natsu, did you know about this?" Levy turned the boy sitting beside her. He nodded as Levy looked back at Lucy.

"How?" She asked. Questions were all she had. No answers. Lucy hopped into the backseat and shuffled herself to the middle.

"It's a long story, a story for another day." She said as she made herself comfortable. Being quite used to Natsu's car by now she told Levy to press a couple of buttons and turn a couple of knobs, and soon the car was booming with music.

They arrived at the fair after 10 minutes and parked the car in the large parking lot.

Swarms of people were walking all over the place. Children were crying out shrieks of laughter and amusement. Adults were worrying over their children eating too much cotton candy. The three of them walked in with grins on their faces. This was the first time Natsu has ever been out with friends, heck, even had friends, and he was overjoyed!

"Is that... no, it can't be. GAJEEL?" Levy shouted across the whole fair to the mentioned pierced teen. It seemed like all the life force has been drained from Gajeel when Levy ran over to him.

"What're ya doin' here, Shrimp?" He asked as he hid the pink cotton candy behind his back. Levy giggled.

"I'm here with friends. Look, Lu and Natsu are right across there." She pointed at the carousel. Gajeel grunted as he saw Natsu whispering something to Lucy, making her laugh along with him.

(What Natsu said to Lucy)

Levy and Gajeel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

(Back to Levy and Gajeel)

"I don't know what he whispered to her but I'm gonna smash his pink haired head in." Gajeel spat through his teeth. Levy just giggled at his comment.

"You two are so cute, the way you brawl over the slightest things..." She trailed off as she spotted the fluffy candy cart behind the pierced boy. She squealed in excitement.

"COTTON CANDY!" She screamed as she ran over, but Gajeel caught her by the wrist before she could buy anything. His face was tinted pink as he scratched the back of his head.

"I-if, you want some, we can share." He held the sweet out to the bluenette. She stared at it for a moment, her mouth forming an 'O' shape in confusion. She hesitantly ripped off a bit and popped it in her mouth.

The soft candy melted in her mouth at just the touch of her tongue and she smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and ate some too.

LUCY AND NATSU

"Is he sharing his cotton candy with her? Well, that's the first time I've ever seen him share anything." Natsu said, looking amazed at his cousin's actions. Lucy just giggled.

"Love makes people do weird things, things they'd never do. Love makes you blind to your surroundings. It's just you and that person, forever." She said softly, looking at the two in front of them.

"I guess." Natsu just said as he turned away.

"I'm hungry, Luce. Let's go eat." He said putting his hands behind his head, walking toward a hot dog stand. Lucy followed after him with a smile on her face.

"I hope to have a love like that one day. I want to experience that feeling of being with only that one person. It's so beautiful." She said, catching up to Natsu.

"Don't worry, Luce. You will. And that guy will be a very lucky person to have your love." He said, a small tint of pink staining his cheeks. He walked faster so that she won't see it, but of course, Lucy noticed.

'Was he blushing? And did he say that any guy to receive my love would be lucky?' A blush crept up to her face too as she followed close behind.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Where did you guys go? We've been looking for you two for the past ten minutes. I thought you left me here." Levy said to Lucy as she dragged her over to Gajeel, having Natsu follow them.

"Calm down Levy, we just went to get some food. We ate a hot dog on the bench over there." Lucy calmed the bluenette down, pointing at a bench that sat quite close to where they stood.

"Oh, I guess I panicked there. Sorry." Levy nervously chuckled. Lucy just smiled.

"Hey, Metal Face! I challenge you to a dodgem race. You and Levy against me and Luce! The person with the most bumped cars wins!" Natsu shouted excitedly to his relative, to which Gajeel's usual sour face turned into an evil smirk.

"You're on Strawberry but don't be surprised if I wipe the floor with you and Bunny girl over there!" Gajeel said to him. Lucy just deadpanned.

"Did he just call me Bunny girl?" She mumbled. Suddenly Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the dodgem cars, where they paid for tokens and sat into their assigned cars.

Lucy and Natsu sat in a pink and yellow one and Gajeel and Levy sat in a black and blue one. The countdown came on and before they knew it, the girls were begging for mercy as the guys bumped into anyone and everyone in their way.

"LUCY!" Levy shouted.

"LEVY!" Lucy also shouted, but the boys just continued their race.

Natsu's car bumped into Gajeel's with full force, such strength that it sent them both in different directions. The two girl had given up on trying to stop them so they just yelped at the sudden impact.

"3...2...1... and that is all folks. Please leave your cars where you are and leave the track safely!" The announcer shouted to all.

As the teenagers left their cars, Lucy and Levy hugged each other comically.

"I'm never letting go of you, is that fine?" Lucy asked as Levy replied with a nod, both leaving to sit down on a bench.

"I WON! I WON! SUCK IT DICK, I WON!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the girls, shouting to Gajeel. Gajeel just gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The four continued hanging out the rest of the afternoon, going on every little thing they could. It was 7 pm and the last event of the day was about to happen and the teens decided to be there for it. It was fireworks. The girls begged the boys if they can go on the Ferris wheel to see it better. They sat in their seats, Lucy sitting next to Natsu and Levy sitting next to Gajeel.

"The sky is so beautiful!" Lucy said, looking up at the sunset that washed over the sky. She and Natsu admired it until the countdown for the fireworks.

"3...2...1... HAVE AT IT FOLKS!" The announcer shouted as the burst of colours appeared in the sky. The Ferris wheel stopped, leaving Natsu and Lucy a little further from the top, which is where Levy and Gajeel were. The classmates just stared in awe at the show that was being presented to them.

"Woah..." Gajeel sighed making Levy giggle. He looked at her, smiled and without even thinking leaning closer. The magnetic force between them became stronger and now Levy leant closer to her pierced crush. As a big firework exploded in the skies, their lips smashed and the kiss was shortly stopped by the giggling of Natsu and Lucy.

The two above them both blushed like a pair of tomatoes and scooted away from each other. Lucy gave out a small 'awe' and Natsu kept laughing.

"Gale is my OTP now!" Lucy said as she continued watching the colours dance in the sky. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Gale? What's that?" He asked as he stared at the blonde. She simply smiled.

"A mix of their names. 'Ga' from Gajeel and 'Le' from Levy." She answered still smiling up at the sky. Natsu pondered for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Oh, now I get it. Like as an example, we would be Nalu, right?" He asked grinning. Lucy started blushing violently.

"No, you don't get it. You do the ship name if you ship them, if you think those two would make a good couple. You know, romantically!" Lucy explained. Natsu just grinned once again.

"Silly Luce. I already knew that!" He laughed as he continued watching the fireworks, Leaving the girl completely numb.

 **Hi, I haven't posted in a while but I have a good excuse. I've had surgery and I'm recovering as I am writing this. Plus I can only write when I have inspiration because this is being made up as it is written.**

 **As always, review!**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Princess and the Dragon

For the next three weeks, Lucy and Natsu met up in her home, working on their project, getting closer and closer until they became best friends. They practically hung out all the time and were inseparable. When someone treated Lucy badly, Natsu would protect her and when Natsu got in trouble, Lucy talked their way out of it. They balanced each other out. Some people even started calling them the 'princess and the dragon' because of how much they protected each other. Lucy and Levy became really close too, becoming best friends in an instant. Erza, Juvia, Mira and Cana became close with Lucy too and they were always if not chatting at breaks, texting after school.

Lucy finally felt happy to go to school, finally had friends that accepted her for who she was and she enjoyed every moment of it, for it may be her last.

"Lu! Lu! I have something important to tell you so stop staring at the jello and just listen!" Levy scolded her best friend. Lucy looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Sorry, I've just never eaten pink jello and don't know what the flavour is. I'm trying to figure it out." Lucy said looking back at the jello. Levy just rolled her eyes.

"The flavour is sugar, now please listen!" She begged the blonde who started eating the dessert, averting her attention to her bluenette friend.

"Finally. Well, remember that Masquerade ball that we were invited to, well... Gajeel and I are going together." She spurted out, covering her apple red cheeks in her small hands. Lucy dropped her spoon and immediately had a big smile on her face, giving her friend a hug.

"Finally, you two should go on a real date, not just hang out with friends." Lucy said after letting go of the petite girl sitting beside her. Levy just smiled but it disappeared quickly.

"But I said that I'd go with you and now I have a date. You will be all alone in a room of people you don't know!" She cried out. Lucy just giggled a little.

"There's a plus one invitation. I can invite someone and then I won't be alone." She said while smiling. Levy nudged the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Let me guess, Natsu?" She asked slyly, causing Lucy to blush violently.

"NO! Well... maybe." She trailed off, knowing she didn't really have anyone else to go with. Everyone else in the group was doing something that day so they couldn't attend the ball even if they had an invitation. Lucy's mind trailed off once again, leaving Levy to bring her back to the real world again.

"LU! Are you alright? I mean you keep going off to La La Land or something. Did you get enough sleep?" the concerned bluenette asked her friend. Lucy just rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like you caught me. I stayed up all night correcting Natsu's spelling, grammar and punctuation in the project. He spells the easiest word wrong. I should really tutor him or something." She said scooping a spoonful of jelly and putting it in her mouth. Levy just giggled.

'Wow, Lu. You will do anything to hang out with Natsu, won't you?' She thought to herself. The bell rang, indicating that everyone should go to their next lesson. The two girls parted, heading to different classes. Lucy had Geography with Mr Scorpio, who happened to be dating Aquarius, the friend of Lucy's late mother.

As Lucy entered, she went to sit beside Juvia who was busy drawing a picture of Gray in her notebook. Lucy greeted her and she did the same.

"Oh, Lucy. Juvia wanted to ask if Lucy if she is doing anything after school?" The bluenette asked the blonde with glowing eyes. Lucy shook her to which Juvia hugged her so hard that Lucy could swear she heard one of her bones crack. Finally letting go of her, Juvia asked the question which has been on her mind all day, other than the name of her crush, her 'Gray-sama'.

"Will Lucy go to the mall with Juvia after school? She has to buy a present for her mother and everyone is always so busy." The bluenette complained. Lucy smiled at her and replied that she would love to go to the mall with her. The two then chatted about boys, shopping and anything in general.

NATSU AND GAJEEL

"Oi, Salamander! I need your help!" The pierced tough guy pushed Natsu while the said pinkette was washing his hands in the bathrooms. He grunted, grabbing some paper towels to dry off.

"What do you want, you iron bastard?" Natsu asked looking up at his cousin. Gajeel looked away and started to scratch his neck.

"I'm... gonna go to this ball thing with the Shrimp and I dunno what to wear and how to act and stuff. Can you like, help me cos if I ask dad he'd just laugh at me..." But before he could finish, Natsu burst with laughter, even wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're asking me? I've never had a girlfriend, or went to a ball or even experienced anything of the sorts! Do you really think I'm the guy you should be asking?" He wheezed through his laughter. Gajeel just stood there, contemplating what he had just done.

"I screwed up. I should have just asked google or something..." He muttered as he left the bathroom, leaving Natsu by himself, who was still laughing his ass off.

 **I really want to say sorry for not posting, and for this chapter. It's short as hell and pretty shit, I've just had writers block. I've been ,for the past month, constantly trying to write to the already existing half but had no clue what I should write. It annoys me deeply that it took me this long to write this.**

 **Sorry for this rant but it just made me angry.**

 **As always, review with ideas and ways this fanfic can go in! Might have a lot of impact on what I am planning right now!**


End file.
